To Where You Are
by Sweet Lunacy
Summary: Boq made himself stop. It should be Galinda he was thinking about, not Elphaba. Elphaba/Boq oneshot. Instead of being bound to Nessarose, Boq finds himself falling for the other Thropp. Weird paring, I know, but work with me.


****

A/N: Okay, first things first: my first "Wicked" story, but by no means my first story. The beginning is taken directly from Gregory MacGuire's novel, but the rest is my own work, with an occasional scene from the book thrown in. Also, in this, Galinda never changes her name to "Glinda".

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. If I did, Elphaba would have gotten Nessa's shoes, and never died. **

* * *

His hands clenched and unclenched themselves, of their own accord, but hungry for what he hardly knew--and where was _she?_

"What the _hell_ are you doing up there?"

So he slipped, of course, because he was startled, and because fate, having been so kind as to award him this ecstasy, retributively was going to kill him now. He lost his footing and grabbed for the chimney but missed. Head over thighs he rolled out like a child's toy, smashed into the poking branches of the damn pear tree, which probably saved his life, breaking his fall. He landed with a thud on a bed of lettuces, and the wind was loudly knocked out of him, mortifyingly so, through all available orifices.

"Oh, brilliant," said the voice, "The trees are dropping their fruits early this year."

He had a last lost hope that the person speaking would be his love. He tried to look urbane, though his spectacles had bounced somewhere.

"How do you do?" he said uncertainly, sitting up. "This isn't how I intended to arrive."

Barefoot and aproned, she came out from behind an arbor of pink Pertha grapes. It wasn't she, it wasn't the one. It was the other one. He could tell even without his glasses. "Oh, it's you," he said, trying not to sound devastated.

She had a colander with baby grapes in it, the sour ones used in spring salads. "Oh, it's _you_," she said, coming closer, "I know you."

"Master Boq, at your service."

"You mean Master Boq, in my lettuces." She picked up his spectacles from the runner beans, and handed them back.

"How are you, Miss Elphie?"

"I am not as tart as a grape and not as squished as a lettuce," she said, "How are you, Master Boq?"

"I am," he said, "considerably embarrassed. Am I going to get in trouble here?"

"I can arrange it if you like."

"Don't go to the effort," he replied, wondering if she was serious or not.

"You were looking at the tops of the fruit trees, examining the new growth?" she said, amused.

"Indeed," he answered coldly.

"Did you see the tree of your dreams?"

"The tree of my dreams is of my dreams, and I don't speak of that to my friends nor to you, whom I hardly know."

"Oh, but you know me. We were in a child play set together, you reminded me when we met last year. Why, we're nearly brother and sister. You can certainly describe your favourite tree to me and I'll tell you if I know where she grows."

"You mock me, Miss Elphie."

"Well, that I don't mean to do, Boq." She used his name without the honorific in a gentle way, as if to underscore her comment about their being like siblings. "I suspect you want to know about Miss Galinda, the Gilikinese girl you met at Madame Morrible's poetry slaughter last autumn."

She didn't know why, but when Elphaba said Galinda's name, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her.

"Perhaps you do know me better than I thought."

He sighed. Elphaba's heart sank. What did it matter to her if Boq was interested in Galinda? It wasn't like she cared. Did she? Well, even if she did, Elphaba decided she would just have to get over that and move on. After all, she never had a chance with him anyway. She was destined to be alone. Her green skin made sure of that.

"Should I arrange a meeting with you and Miss Galinda? Sooner rather than later, so as to kill your joy the more neatly and entirely. If that is what's to happen," she said, "but as I say, how do I know? If I can't predict what we'll have for pudding, how can I predict someone's affections?"

They set a date for three nights hence, and Boq shook her hand.

"Thank you, Elphie. You're a dear old friend, even if I haven't seen you in fifteen years," he said, giving her back her name without the honorifics.

She attempted a weak smile, and turned to leave. Boq began to climb back over the wall, but just as he prepared to jump down, he looked back to find Elphaba walking slowly away, her shoulders shaking. Was she crying? He couldn't ever recall seeing her cry, not even as a child, and he didn't understand why she would do so now.

* * *

Elphaba ran as soon as she was in the hall and as she flew in the room she shared with Galinda, she became aware of the burning sensation caused by her tears.

"Elphie? What is it? What's wrong?" Galinda asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh damn, _tears_, they burn like fire," Elphaba cried, hurrying to grab a blanket to dry her face.

"Elphaba? What's wrong? Who was outside?"

Elphaba, having dried her face, sat down on her bed, motionless, saying nothing. Galinda sat down beside her, wishing she could help her friend, but not knowing how.

"Elphie? Talk to me. Please. Was it someone insulting you? Don't listen to them. They don't matter."

Elphaba felt her unexplainable anger at Galinda begin to rise and suddenly she was on her feet, shouting, uncaring who heard her.

"It was someone who wanted to see you! Everyone wants to see you, beautiful Galinda! Everyone wants to be your best friend, everyone wants to date you! No one ever looks my way! No one! Not even that lovesick Munchkinlander, Boq! Why can't I be loved by someone for once? Is that so much to ask?"

Galinda sat frozen, unable to fully grasp what had just taken place. Elphaba, her strength used up, had collapsed on the floor, sobbing, and Galinda knelt down next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Elphie. I'm so sorry. Was it him, that Boq character?"

A nod from Elphaba.

"Oh, my dear Elphie. You do care for him, don't you?"

Another nod.

"Poor thing! I'll help you. I promise I will. I'll do whatever it takes to make him love you. You do deserve to be loved. You _are_ loved. After all, I love you."

"It's not the same," Elphaba sniffed, her voice muffled by the carpet.

"Well, I'll do all I can to help you."

"Galinda. I don't want you to help. It wouldn't do any good."

Galinda laughed and hugged her friend.

"Obviously you've forgotten. I am Galinda of the Arduennas. I can do anything."

* * *

Boq couldn't make sense of it. Had he offended Elphaba in some way? Was she really that upset over the lettuces he had ruined? Surely she wasn't crying over them? He made up his mind to apologise to her the next time he saw her, but he wasn't sure he wanted to wait until the meeting with Galinda.

Sighing, Boq kicked off his shoes and sat down on the edge of his bed, trying to decipher the behaviour of the green girl. He wondered if anyone had ever actually tried to get to know her, to see past the colour of her skin. He supposed Galinda had. They were roomies, after all. Of course, roomies didn't _always _get on well, but they seemed to be close enough.

Boq rolled his eyes when Avaric stumbled into the room, obviously worse for wear, and quickly pretended to be asleep. If there was one thing he didn't want to deal with, it was a drunken roomie.

"Boq? Boq?"

Until this moment, Boq would have never believed it possible for someone to slur his name, but apparently it was.

"Boq, get up!"

He jumped, startled, as Avaric's pillow connected with his head. He did his best to remain still, and eventually Avaric decided to leave his roomie in peace. He staggered through the door and only when his footsteps had completely faded did Boq look up.

Soon after Avaric's departure, he found himself thinking about Elphaba again. Had he offended her by asking about Galinda? More importantly, why did he care? It wasn't as if she were anything more to him than an old friend he hadn't seen in years.

Again he wondered if anyone had ever tried to see past the green of her skin. It wasn't an ugly colour, just not what people were accustomed to. As he sat, he began analyzing her every feature. Her long slender fingers, her deep dark eyes that told the story words could not, the way she tilted her head to the side and touched her fingers gently to her lips when she was thinking and---

Boq made himself stop. It should be Galinda he was thinking about, not Elphaba. So why could he get her out of his mind? He stood quickly and, acting on impulse, decided he would leave to find Elphaba. He hurriedly put his shoes back on and made his way down the stairs.

Once outside, he began scanning his surroundings, searching for a tall figure with green skin. He found her sitting on a stone bench, watching a few birds hopping at her feet. Gathering up his remaining courage, Boq made his way to her.

"Good evening, Miss Elphie. Aren't you out a bit late?"

"I could say the same of you, Master Boq," she said, not looking away from the birds.

He laughed nervously. What was wrong with him?

"Yes, well, if--if truth be told, I was, in fact, hoping I would meet you here."

"Oh?" she arched an eyebrow. "May I inquire as to the reason?"

"Indeed you may," he answered. "I was wondering…I was wondering if I did something to offend you, Miss Elphie."

She laughed. It was an eerie sort of sound, but Boq found he liked it.

"Why no, Master Boq. You haven't offended me."

"Then I am at a loss. Why were you crying as I left?"

She appeared shocked. Clearly, she hadn't wanted him to know. Boq waited to see if she would answer, and when she didn't, he reached out and took her hand, surprising even himself.

"Miss Elphaba. Please. Be honest with me. Why were you upset?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Loud thunder shook the trees and Elphaba stood up, nearly tripping in her haste to escape the falling water. Perplexed, Boq followed her as she ran to the shelter of the dormitory.

"Miss Elphie, are you alright?"

"I can't be touched by the water. I can't," she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Ah, yes. Now he remembered. Even as a child, Elphaba had hated the water, though why he didn't know. She turned to him, a surprised expression in her eyes.

"Tell me, Master Boq. Why is it you followed me?"

"I--I wanted to be sure you were okay," he replied somewhat lamely.

"Why, Master Boq, I thought you were infatuated with Miss Galinda. Why worry over me?" Elphaba asked, hoping she was wrong.

"I--I consider you my friend, Miss Elphie."

Again Elphaba's heart sank. She longed to be his---well, more than just his friend. Why she set herself up for heartbreak by getting her spirits up, she didn't know.

"Well, if she is your world, it must be a small world indeed."

Boq didn't know why, but he felt the need to defend Galinda.

"You can't criticize the size of a world," Boq answered.

Little did Elphaba know she was becoming the center of Boq's world, much to his surprise. She had a natural intelligence and a sense of intuition that Galinda would never possess. She had, as Galinda had once described it, a strange exotic quality of beauty.

"I should say you look silly," she smiled sadly, the smile not reaching her eyes. "I should say you'll look back on this summer and cringe. She may be lovely, Boq--no, she is lovely, I agree--but you're worth a dozen of her." At his shocked expression she threw up her hands. "Not to _me_! I don't mean _me_! Please, that stricken look! Spare me!"

But he wasn't sure if he believed her. She rushed up the stairs, and left him standing there alone, shock frozen on his face.

* * *

As she threw open the door, she was immensely grateful that Galinda was sleeping soundly. Unable to help herself, she let her tears fall, regardless of the searing pain.

"Damn him. Damn him. Damn the gold hair with a gentle curl. That's the girl he chose, and Heaven knows, I'm not that girl," she mentally kicked herself. "Don't wish. Don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl."

She stopped, glancing over at Galinda's beautiful sleeping form.

"There's a girl I know. He loves her so. I'm not that girl."

She slid down to the floor, sobbing, and jumped when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. She looked up to find Galinda looking down at her, tears filling her perfect eyes.

"Elphie…listen to me. Just tell him how you feel. I can't stand seeing you like this. Please. You're just torturing yourself."

Elphaba laughed, but even Galinda, shallow and conceited as she was, could hear the bitterness within.

"Fine. I deserve to be tortured."

"No. No, Elphie. You deserve to have that Biq worship the ground beneath your feet."

"Boq."

"Huh? What?"

"Boq. Not Biq. Boq," Elphaba forced out, her voice thick with tears.

Galinda sighed, exasperated. As if it mattered what his name was.

"Well, we'll make sure you're the one he favours."

"I've never been anyone's favourite."

Though Galinda could see why someone would shy away from Elphaba at first sight, once you got to know her…well, she was wonderful.

"You've _never_ been anyone's favourite?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"Who was your mother's favourite?" said Galinda, curious.

"I don't know. She died in childbirth when Shell was born. It would've been Shell, probably, since he's a boy. But she died without seeing him, so she didn't even get that small consolation."

"Your father's favourite?"

"Oh, that's easy," Elphaba replied. "That's Nessarose. You'll see why when you meet her. She'd be anyone's favourite."

Galinda wasn't so sure. Nessarose seemed so demanding. Galinda was a bit awed by Nessarose's freaky beauty. Nessarose dressed well (if not extravagantly). She deflected attention from herself, though, by a system of social tics---the lowered head in a sudden onslaught of devotion, the eyes batting.

Not that she should judge. Galinda decided to simply wait and see if, like her sister, Nessarose had a deeper inner beauty. In an effort to cheer Elphaba, Galinda promised to do everything in her power to make Boq love her. Her efforts were in vain, for Elphaba refused to be consoled.

* * *

The day was bright and warm, so Boq decided to enjoy the warmth by taking a walk through the park. He began whistling to himself when he spotted a group of familiar looking girls sitting together. Anxious to hear what they were saying, Boq climbed silently up the tree closest to the girls and listened.

"Not that I have any objection," came Elphaba's voice, "But I have to wonder. How does the university get away with teaching sorcery when its original charter was so strictly unionist?"

"Well, there isn't anything inherently religious or nonreligious about sorcery," replied Galinda. "Is there? There isn't anything inherently pleasure faithist about it either."

"Spells, changing, apparitions? It's all entertainment," said Elphaba. "It's theatre."

"Well, it can look like theatre, and in the hands of Miss Greyling it often looks like bad theatre," Galinda admitted. "But the gist of it isn't concerned with application. It's a practical skill, like---like reading or writing. It's not that you can, it's _what_ you read or write. Or, if you'll excuse the play on words, what you spell."

"Father disapproved mightily," said Nessarose in the dulcet tones of the unflappably faithful. "Father always said magic was the sleight of hand of the devil. He said pleasure faith was no more than an exercise to distract the masses from the true object of their devotion."

"That's a unionist talking," said Galinda, taking no offense. "A sensible opinion, if what you're up against is charlatans and street performers. But sorcery doesn't have to be that. What about the common witches up in the Glikkus? They say that they magick the cows they've imported from Munchkinland so they don't go mooing over the edge of some precipice. Who could ever afford to put a fence on every ledge there? The magic is a local skill, a contribution to community well-being. It doesn't have to supplant religion."

"It may not have to," said Nessarose. "but if it tends to, have we not a duty to be wary of it?"

"Oh, wary, well. I'm wary of the water I drink, it may be poisoned," said Galinda. "That doesn't mean I stop drinking water."

"Well, _I_ don't even think it's as big an issue," said Elphaba. "I think sorcery is trivial. It's concerned with itself, mostly, it doesn't lead outward."

Galinda concentrated very hard and tried to make Elphaba's leftover sandwich elevate outward. She only succeeded in exploding the thing in a small combustion of mayonnaise and shredded carrots and olives. Nessarose lost her balance laughing and Nanny had to prop her up again. Elphaba was covered in bits of food, which she picked off herself and ate, to the disgust and laughter of everyone else.

"It's all effects, Galinda," she said. "There's nothing ontologically interesting about magic. Not that I believe in unionism either," she protested. "I'm an atheist and an aspiritualist."

"You say that to shock and scandalize," said Nessarose primly. "Galinda, don't listen to a word of her. She always does this, usually to make Father irate."

"Father's not around," Elphaba reminded her.

"I stand in for him, and I am offended," said Nessarose. "It's all very well to turn up your nose at unionism if you have been _given_ a nose by the Unnamed God. It's quite funny, isn't it, Galinda? Childish." She looked spitting mad.

"Father's not around," said Elphaba again, in a tone that verged on the apologetic. "You needn't rush to public defense of his obsessions."

"What you term his obsessions are my articles of faith," she said with a chilly clarity.

"Well, you're not a bad sorceress, for a beginner," said Elphaba, turning to Galinda. "That was a pretty good mess you made of my lunch."

"Thank you," Galinda said. "I didn't mean to pelt you with it. But I am getting better, aren't I? And out in public."

"A shocking display," Nessarose said. "That's exactly what Father would have deplored of sorcery. The allure is all in the surface."

"I agree, it still tastes like olives," Elphaba said, finding a clump of olive in her sleeve and holding it out on the tip of her finger to her sister's mouth. "Taste, Nessa?"

But Nessarose turned her face away and lost herself in silent prayer. From his perch on the tree, Boq couldn't help but laugh silently at the exchange between the three girls. He could hear the girls preparing to leave and he silently prepared to climb back down.

"Galinda, I'll finish up here. You go back with Nanny and Nessa. I'll catch up."

"Elphie, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, dear. Go on now."

He heard Galinda's footsteps retreat and waited until he could climb down from the tree undetected.

"Well, Master Boq. This appears to be the second time I've met you while you were in a tree. Are you enjoying the view?"

He looked down to find Elphaba staring up at him, an amused expression on her face.

"Miss Elphaba…how-how are you?"

"Fine, thank you, and yourself?"

"I'm--I'm quite well."

"Oh, do come down from there. Anyone passing by will think I'm holding a conversation with a tree."

"Oh, sorry."

He clambered down and found himself nearly colliding with the green girl. She was smiling at him, obviously pleased with herself for having discovered his hiding place.

"So, Master Boq. Did you enjoy our little discussion on sorcery?"

"What--what discussion? I didn't hear--"

"Yes you did. Don't try to deny it. I know you heard us."

"Well, to be frank, if I may, I was more intrigued by the mess Miss Galinda made of your sandwich."

At the memory, Elphaba smiled and he was once again reminded of her strange exotic beauty.

"M-Miss Elphaba…might I accompany you back to campus?" he stammered.

She nodded silently, all the while wondering why he would ask other than to be polite. When he reached for her hand, she drew back startled.

"Master Boq, you don't have to do this. There's no need to be polite."

"I'm not being polite, Miss Elphaba. I _want_ to walk with you."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Are you _sure_ you don't have me confused with Miss Galinda?"

"How could I ever confuse you with Miss _Galinda_?"

He spoke her name as if he couldn't even bear to think of such a thing. Elphaba felt her temper flare up and she couldn't help herself when she snapped.

"Oh…of _course_. No one could _ever_ confuse the asparagus with the rose…How _could_ I forget?"

Boq looked stunned.

"No! No! I didn't mean that! Forgive me. I'm so stupid. I only meant that you're so obviously different people. I'm sorry for being so stupid. You may kill me now if you wish and save yourself the trouble of dealing with me."

Elphaba laughed.

"Stupidity isn't punishable by death. If it was, there would be a hell of a population drop."

Boq smiled at having won back her good graces, and as they made their way toward the campus, Boq turned to her with a question he had been dying to ask.

"So, was your sandwich still good even after Miss Galinda destroyed it?"

* * *

"Well, thank you for helping me carry these things back to my room, Master Boq."

"Of course, Miss Elphaba. It was no trouble at all."

She made to open the door to her room when Boq pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. She gingerly kissed him back and then he moved away, but still staying close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Goodnight, Miss Elphaba," he whispered before walking away.

How long she stood there after he left, she didn't know, but she only moved when Galinda opened the door and crashed into her from behind.

"Elphie! What are you doing out here? I was just coming to find you. I found her, Nessa," she said, turning back to the room.

"Galinda…I…he…"

"He? He, who?"

Elphaba shook her head, refusing to say more. Galinda glared, if it was _possible _for Galinda to glare, and pushed Elphaba gently into the room. Nessarose glanced up when Elphaba simply collapsed on her bed, but soon lost herself in her prayer once more. Galinda simply watched as her friend fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When she awoke, the first thing she noticed was the quiet. Struggling to sit up underneath her large blankets, she became aware that she was alone. Completely. Nessarose, Nanny and Galinda were nowhere to be seen. Another matter was the blanket covering her. She was certain she hadn't covered herself, so how did it come to be there?

The door opened, and Nanny entered, quickly shutting the door behind her to keep all light from the room.

"Elphaba…you're awake. Thank Oz. Nanny was getting worried, and Nessa too."

"Nanny. How long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly two weeks. Miss Galinda was scared senseless, she was."

"Galinda never _had_ any sense, Nanny." Elphaba said hoarsely.

Nanny chuckled at Elphaba's wit and held her lamp close so as to examine her patient.

"Nanny…what happened to me?"

"You were exhausted, dear. You came in from the picnic and simply fell asleep and didn't wake up until now."

"Oh."

"There's been a boy asking after you as well," Nanny continued, "Can't remember his name though."

Elphaba was instantly alert. Maybe….but no. She couldn't hope it would be him..

"Boq? Was that his name? Boq?"

"It might have been. You know how Nanny's mind is."

Elphaba allowed herself to calm down enough to ask something that had been bothering her for some time.

"Where's Nessa? And Galinda?"

"Well, Miss Galinda is with that Fiyero character, and Nessarose is just outside, sitting in her chair."

"May I talk to her, Nanny? Nessa, I mean."

As an answer, Nanny opened the door and wheeled her in. Nessa looked at least happy to see her sister. Elphaba made to sit up, and fell back against her pillows, causing Nanny to help her into a sitting position. At this, Nessa smirked, and Elphaba looked at her, confused.

"What's so funny, Nessa?"

"You. Having to be helped up. Nice change for me."

Elphaba glared. Leave it to Nessa to think of something like that. Nessa looked exceptionally beautiful today, Elphaba noticed. She was dressed in green silks, the colours of moss, emerald, and yellow-green roses, with an elegant scarf draped about her shoulders. In comparison, Elphaba felt like a weed, completely unwanted and, it must be said, green…nothing more than an accessory to her sister.

"Have…have you seen Boq, Nessa?"

Nessarose nodded.

"Yes, I've seen him. He's been asking about you, if that's what you were wondering. You're all he can talk about, it seems."

Elphaba allowed herself a small smile that went unnoticed by Nessa, and sank back into the pillows.

"Galinda's upset, she hasn't been allowed to sleep here. She's been really worried."

"She'll be allowed back now, though…right?"

"Not for a few more days. They want to make sure you're okay," was Nessa's uninterested reply.

Nanny chose that moment to reenter and wheel Nessa's chair toward the door.

"Bye, Elphaba. I guess I'll talk to you later," Nessa said, as the door closed behind her.

"Bye," Elphaba whispered.

She had never felt more alone.

* * *

When Galinda received the news that Elphaba was indeed okay and that she could move back into her room, she was overjoyed. She had been so terribly worried about Elphie and she had missed her horribly.

"Elphie!!" she exclaimed as she entered and saw her friend standing at the window.

"Galinda."

Galinda threw her arms around her friend, and instantly Elphaba stiffened. When she pulled back, there was a smile on Galinda's pretty face, which she returned.

Then Galinda slapped her.

Elphaba reeled backward, shocked. Her long slender fingers went to her cheek and she looked at her roomie with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Galinda-"

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that!"

"I-I didn't mean to. Really, I didn't. Can you forgive me?"

Galinda's stony expression faltered, then shattered completely. She pulled Elphaba to her and Elphaba patted her uncertainly on the back.

"I can't stay angry with you, Elphie. Oh! That reminds me. That Biq has been badgering me about you the entire time you've been asleep. I think he really likes you."

"Galinda…he…he kissed me."

"When?? Why wasn't I told? Tell, tell!"

Sighing and sitting down on the edge of her bed, Elphaba told Galinda the story, from beginning to end…

* * *

"Biq! Wait!"

Boq turned to see Galinda rushing toward him, blonde curls bouncing as she ran, and stopped, waiting for her to catch up with him.

"Yes, Miss Galinda? What is it?"

"Miss Elphaba…she's awake. You can go see her now."

Boq could hardly believe his ears. She was awake?

"Thank you, Miss Galinda. Thank you!"

Hardly believing his luck, he ran off in the direction of the room where his love waited. Gathering his courage, he knocked on the door, hoping against hope that she was inside.

"Come in," was her distant answer.

He opened the door to find her lying on her bed with a book, twirling her hair around her fingers as she read.

"Miss Elphaba?"

She looked up. Her eyes gave nothing away, so if she was surprised to see him, she hid it well.

"Master Boq. Hello. How are you?"

"Fine. How are _you_, Miss Elphaba?"

"Just Elphaba, please."

"Very well," he complied, "Elphaba. Are you quite alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I just needed sleep."

He moved closer to her, and for once, she didn't draw back. She moved closer to him and leaned in.

"I was so worried, Elphaba. I thought…" he trailed off.

"What?"

Their faces were nearly touching now, once again, she could feel his breath on her lips.

"I thought I would lose you forever."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled.

"Neither am I. I'll never leave you unless you ask."

She couldn't believe how amazing he was or that they were so close.

"Never?" she asked, unable to believe him.

"Never."

He kissed her. She clung to him and he ran his fingers through her raven locks.

"Never," he whispered between kisses, "Never, Elphaba. Never."

"Boq…"

"What?"

"Shut up. You talk too much."

He smirked at her and kissed her again. For the first time, Elphaba knew what happiness was, and for the first time, she thanked the Unnamed God for giving her this precious moment in time, come what may and hell to pay.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all. Reviews are love. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
